Every Time the Passing Maple leaves Fall
by PandoraxBakaNeko
Summary: After her sister's death, 8 years had passed and Kaede tells herself that she will not live up to her sister's mistakes for loving a yokai, but what if that changes across encountering a certain evil wounded hanyo? CU. One-shot (well, if I want to anyway) If you don't like it, don't read it (younger)Kaede x Naraku


**A/N: Hi folks! If you think this pairing is either disgusting or bad for your taste then I suggest you leave if you really hate it, but for those who are interested, thank you so much for reading it anyway. I am welcome for reviews so please don't hesitate.**

**If you're confused this happened at the time after 8 years from Kikyo's death so her age was probably 18 years old. You can look at the wiki that her age was about 10 when Kikyo died.**

**And, if this story could be supported, then I might rethink of giving it at least 4 more chapters, since for now, this going to be a one-shotter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

~Every Time the Passing Maple leaves Fall~

A few years have already passed after the tragic incident of priestess Kikyo's death, along with the mysterious disappearance of the Shikon no Tama. The haunting memory of her elder sister would, eventually, always capture her mind and in every passing moment of her life, whenever she would gaze upon the fallen red leaves underneath the withering maple trees, a single glimpse of it will remind her that time would continue moving on. And, her beloved sister's soul, which died in vain those passed years ago, shall wonder peacefully through the sacred place, which was what she had always prayed at the shrine temple.

Taking a glance outside, her single dark brown orb caught the glimpse of the fallen maple leaves once more. Shades of crimson, orange and auburn fascinated her single glistening eye in awe, and yet, it would remind her that another year had once again passed. Time is such an extraordinary thing about the fact that it will not slow down for you, and yet it will continue to move on, changing everything and everyone amongst its path.

Her village which once was infested and wreaked havoc of yokai is now at the state of peace and tranquillity like her sister, Kikyo, once wished. Kaede had also changed from those past eight years, lamenting and taking the responsibilities which her sister once had. Wearing the traditional miko garb, her once cherubic face had ripen into maturity, and like many other youthful women her age, her body was given slender curves, her chest was adorned by her perfectly shaped breasts and her hips were curved into tempting slopes. Her midnight tresses had grown longer and now kept, slightly loosen, behind her back tied neatly with a white ribbon and two cascading locks embellished her perfectly-shaped face.

Everyone in the village knew about her, even in other villages, and whenever they would see her pass by, a warm greeting will be swiftly heard by her ears and she would do the same, smiling and waving her slender hand while acknowledging words will come out from her rosy lips. She would spend her time mostly praying in the temple every day, half of her time fulfilling her brazen acts, and a few minutes wandering over the village streets, but, even though, this may come rarely, she would go to the Goshinboku, where the hanyo, Inuyasha, was bound by Kikyo.

The young miko would rarely visit and ponder, even if he was sealed at that tree forever, why does her sister spare him from the brink of death even if she can purify his existence from this world? Why would she seal him into eternal slumber after from the tragedy that had happened between them? Why was she supposed to die and let him live in peace? So many questions, and yet, so many ideas in her head left unanswered. She couldn't understand what made her sister seal her past lover, the one who betrayed her, live, even if he is to live in an eternal void of slumber and why, this hanyo, wear such a calm yet miserable face. Did she love him still, even in death so she spared him? Did he find guilt over his actions because, he truly cherished her?

Love.

What is love?

It was something that she never came to understand over these passed years that had fled by. It was something that she was able to witness between her beloved sister and that silver-haired hanyo, but it was still confusing to her. Love is a bond said to be stronger than anything from this world. Even a mere yokai, which only had knowledge for lust, can be given hope by the power of love.

Love. Can she also find love in her life? Can she also be cherished by a man that truly yearns only for her heart? Will it end up becoming her light and founding joy like most of the married couples who were around her age? Or, will she end up into this delirious romantic tragedy like Kikyo and Inuyasha? She shook off these thoughts, snapping herself back towards reality.

'_It would seem that I would never understand, and yet, I could never ignore the feelings in my chest which desire for such a hopeless emotion…'_

She gazed back at the hanyo, her eye glancing at the arrow that pierced his heart locking him in eternal rest.

'_Aneue…what is love?'_

Her desperate thoughts wandered through her drifting mind while the autumn air would gingerly lingered her black strands, the fresh scent of the warm and damp air put her in a trance of peace. Taking one deep breath, she let sigh escape out of her lips and continue to walk away into the hostile forest, wishing to be once more at her small hut.

Upon walking the staggering trails, the young miko knew she had felt an overwhelming presence hinder her way. It was strange because it had no aura of a human or a yokai, but she could feel its terrible sensation once she knew it was closer to her than she could think. Such a corrupted aura, what kind of monster would this creature be?

Swiftly taking her catalpa bow with her slender hand and intertwining her slim fingers with one arrow, she was able to track down the mysterious being that wandered through this incredibly vast forest and pointing the purifying arrow in her hand at it, she knew this yokai's fate is sealed within her fingertips.

Her brown eye saw a man-like yokai, who wore a white baboon pelt dressed all over his body and his face was concealed within it, his identity roamed to be unknown. He seemed unconscious as she noticed that he wasn't aware of her presence and it would seem that he just came after a fracas, observing that his white coat was drenched with crimson blood, but he was alive and, fortunately, breathing, though, steadily as if he was just recovering.

She didn't understand what she would do? He was possibly a yokai, or rather a hanyo, and yet, he could possibly be a danger for the villagers because of the awfully tainted aura he had, but he was at the brink of death and he's terribly injured at this point. Was he a friend or a foe? She didn't know what to decide, but there is one thing in her mind and that is that she couldn't just kill a dying being, especially with an injury like that, by misjudging him by his appearance.

Lowering down the sacred bow in her hands, she didn't hesitate to tuck in her right arm under his wounded one with her left hand holding onto his hand and her right hand placed at his back, supporting his lifeless body. As she burdened herself with his weight towards her hut, her thoughts began to spin inside her head. Is this really for the best? Is this the right thing to do? She shook it off since she had already managed to let him rest at her home.

As she let him rest upon her sleeping mat, she gathered the special herbs and ointments that she had made and a quick roll of bandages to cover his sore wounds. Her fingertips then hesitantly slip through the baboon mask, revealing long wild dark locks cascading from it. There she saw the yokai. He had a dreadfully pale complexion, but she didn't understand if this was his true form, or if it was due to his impalement, and she notably observed that his lips were as pale as his skin with a small cut at his bottom lip.

Though he was unconscious and had looked like he was almost beaten up to death, she couldn't admit that he possessed such handsome features. Her slender hand then smoothly stroked the stray raven strands above his head, she couldn't help but be bewitched by this man's beauty. She ceased with a widened eye. What was she doing? Was she attracted to this yokai, no, this _hanyo_?

Kaede denied such thoughts, knowing that she will not and never live up to her sister's past mistakes. She will not fall for a yokai and that will be the end of it. She will not let herself be tricked. Diverting her gaze away from his peaceful face, she slowly started to take off his dirty and bloodied pelt, as well as, his seemingly, rich but tattered violet haori and indigo kimono, showing his lean and well-toned bare chest.

With a faint blush flushing her cheeks, she tried ignoring the hanyo and continued tending his wounds, inwardly cursing her slight admiration for this hanyo which possessed such beauty. Gently adding the herbal ointments and medical plasters to his deep swollen scars, she tried her best not to cause him too much pain whenever applied it. Then afterwards, she rolled the bandage at his torso, covering his wounds until she would finish.

She took out a white cloth from a small wooden basin filled with warm water, then dunked the fabric and squeezed it with her hands as she gently used it to clean his bloodied face and left it at the top of his forehead. Wiping a bead of perspiration from her porcelain face, she wore an accomplished smile and cradled the herbs and other medication within her arms, placing them back at their rightful drawers while being not able to notice that the black-haired yokai was groaning in pain, slowly awakening from his dreadful slumber.

Revealing his crimson orbs hinted with a slight pain and confusion, he slowly tried to rise up, using his arms as a medium for supporting his weight. It was indeed painful, but he tolerated with it anyway, but what caught his attention was that why was he covered in bandages? And was sent in this strange yet familiar place? Who would do such? From what he remembered, he was left half-dead alone at the wasted forest.

He clenched his teeth, digging his nails underneath his palms within his fists as he would remember how he had lost from a powerful daiyokai. He failed trying to consume the power of a pure breed, and ended up being killed by such treason. Shame tainted his pride, and now, he found himself in the hands of a human who pitied him. He hated being seen in this state of vulnerability.

But, his rage calmed a bit when he caught a familiar scent emanating from this hut. With widened eyes, he recalled that this place was once the home of Onigumo's most precious Kikyo and this scent, is it from her as well? No, it couldn't be possible. She died eight years ago, then whose is it?

His glare then observed the small manor and saw a quite slender figure. Apparently, what he saw was a female and was wearing miko garments with the same kept black hair behind her back. His expression was in utter surprise, could it really be…

Kikyo?

Without notice, Kaede didn't expect that someone's grip would, eventually, hold her throat. She winced from the unbreakable pain, the hanyo didn't have any intentions of letting go of her neck while Naraku, set his hateful glare towards the maiden and saw that this mere miko wasn't Kikyo, but someone else he knew, or rather, someone Onigumo knew from his past.

"Who are you, miko?" his silken yet angered voice forcibly asked, tightening his hold over her throat.

"…K-Kaede…" she choked out.

'_The wench's sister…'_

He reluctantly freed her from his grasp, causing her to collide at the wooden floor. Her panting never ceased while he wore an unimpressed glanced at her feeble strength. She was, undoubtedly, not as strong as her sister and not the most cautious since she brought a dangerous yokai inside her home alone with no one to disturb them—he noted.

"Why did you do this?" her one eye cracked open when he heard his flawless voice laced with loath while her slim hand massaged her pale neck, "You were badly injured so I took you here" she replied, gazing into his dissatisfied crimson orbs.

"W-Why were you lying alone at the forest almost half-dead?" she asked, but he gave no answer.

"I'll be taking my leave" Naraku turned his back at the girl, knowing that she may not be of use to him. She was already weak as it is and with only a single eye, she was already suffering from incurable blindness. He has no need for handicapped humans like her so it was best for him to leave this putrid place before Onigumo's lust consumes him once more.

"No! You can't!" she yelled almost pleadingly.

"You cannot order me, miko" he countered as if a sharp dagger stabbed her throat.

"B-but your injuries! They'll reopen!" what was she doing? Did she want to get herself killed by the likes of him? Why did she desire for his presence? Even, if she knew that he could never bid her orders, but why?

"I am not like you humans"

"But, you are a hanyo, right? You can't recover that quickly-" her quivering lips were sealed into a thin line once he boomed out his outrageous voice, glaring with venom towards her. Was she really so desperate with company? "Do not mutter such nonsense ever again" he growled. What was the matter with this woman?

"I-I'm sorry but please…!" Kaede knelt, wrapping her arms around his waist and glaring at him with her pleading eye, which was watering with tears. She couldn't deny it any longer that she wanted his company as she longed for someone's conversation whether if it was human or a yokai. All she wanted was someone to be with.

Did she really know who he is? And she even dared to show him her pathetic display once he caught that sobbing eye. What was her problem? If she knew better, she would have just let him go and, maybe, could have avoided trouble, but she chose to offer him a place to stay in this hut. The worst display she could have forecasted for him was her tears. The girl was crying for him.

No human have any shed tears for him before—he then realized.

He was evil. There was no doubt about that, and anyone who crossed amongst his path will soon loath him. He lives for the darkness akin to the moon's dark shadow, and yet this girl, who never knew that he was the one who caused the great suffering between her sister and the hanyo, wished for his company. The girl longed for him as well.

She must be insane, but it wouldn't hurt to test the boundaries between this girl's emotions, right? He had more spare time while waiting for the Shikon no Tama before he can reach his ultimate goal anyway.

The hanyo held her fidgeting wrists and released them with ease as he stayed and sat down at the mat, not bothering on glaring at her but his eyes were lurking at the concealed area. Her brown eye widened in surprise after what he did just now. He stayed. He bothered to let her be her company. She couldn't help but smile inwardly that he heeded her request.

"Miko, what are you staring at? Tend my wounds" she snapped back to reality by the sound of his soothing yet impatient voice, and quickly went over to his side with a shy smile plastered at her porcelain face, "If it doesn't bother you, will you tell me your name?" she asked.

"Naraku"

* * *

**I know what you're thinking it deserves to rot in hell, but please do leave reviews :)**


End file.
